De Waarheid
by KalluaZeruk
Summary: The truth, it was as expensive as a betrayal. But why would her? Netherlands could only regret as his possession disappeared one by one, as well as the memories between them. Netherlands-Indonesia


**Title : **De Waarheid

**Author :** Kallua Zeruk

**Character (s) :** The Netherlands, Indonesia, Japan.

**Rating :** T+

**Warning :** Based on the real history, but not historically accurate. Confused? Don't worry, I do, too orz Also, the usage of countries name.

**Summary :** The truth, it was as expensive as a betrayal. But why would her? Netherlands could only regret as his possession disappeared one by one, as well as the memories between them.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia was never mine D: It's originated by Hidekazu Himaruya

**A/N : **Thank you for everyone who reviewed my previous fanfic :'D This time I tried to use English ;;

My first fanfiction in English. I won't be surprised if there are soooo many grammatical mistakes, since English is not my mother language :'D

I was attempted to add some romance, but it turned out the way action shounen manga does ;;

Read and review, please. I'm really new to fanfiction, so... I need your critics to be better! (* u *)9

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_It is said that the echoed sounds of_

_the abandoned crown in the ancient pedestal where the spirit dwells_

_ was as beautiful as the amount of sins_

_I lifted by my right hand from the emptiness; the Holy Grail filled with lies _

_Seizing the painted night; the nectar of death that cheated sin_

_The bloodstained moon was manipulated_

_By the lies we drunk up._

**_Yousei Teikoku - Wahrheit_**

"You're going to see Mr. Japan again, Meneer? " the young girl in Dutch traditional dress asked while tilting her head a little, a sign that she was very curious to hear the answer.

"Yeah, I guess… Wel, I have to, it's my job anyway…" Netherlands sighed, as if it was hard for him to go. "Anyway, how many times I told you not to use 'Meneer' to address me?" He frowned, more to stress his meaning through the words.

The girl surprised a bit to hear that, it's not like she doesn't want to call his name without 'Meneer' or 'Mister', but she felt that's not the right thing to do since she was just a maid there. "But-but… " She was trying to argue, but the words wouldn't come out from her lips.

"No 'but-but'!" He cut her words quite abruptly, "Call me 'Netherlands'" He stared directly into the eyes of the poor girl.

The girl immediately looked away, her face flushed a little, but then she turned her face to Netherlands' and said in determination, "I'm sorry, Meneer… But that order, is the one I can never do." Along with those sentences, she turned back and went inside, leaving the puzzled Dutchman alone.

o0o

"Oranda-san…" a small yet gentle voice of Japan snapped him from his thought. Oh, right. He was on the middle of a meeting.

"Oranda-san, has something happened? You look very different today." Japan said in a worried tone. "If you're feeling unwell—"

"Nee." He cut his words. "Nee, I'm fine. " Felt rather annoyed of his own ignorance during the meeting, he decided to do his job quickly and efficiently. "Here's the report for today."

Japan took the report quietly, took a glimpse of it and smiled, "Thank you for your hard work, Oranda-san."

"Ah." He just replied shortly."I'll take my leave, then."

Japan watched him as he walked away, but then, as if he realized something, "Please wait, Oranda-san."

Sighed, Netherlands looked back to Japan. "What is it?" He hoped that it was something important that he would say, since, well, Asian and their unimportant chitchat. He rolled his eyes at the thought. But Japan seemed very serious at the moment.

"In a short time…" Japan paused for a moment and closed his eyes, the words was hard to be said. "… We will meet at the battlefield as enemy." He opened his eyes and stared directly at Netherlands' eyes in determination, and… a slight regret.

Netherlands could only widen his eyes in disbelief.

o0o

"GODVERDOMME!" he shouted as he punched his office table. He never been as mad before, but something like a betrayal pissed him off. Japan, he was one of his trusted partner. Well, he KNEW that it was going to happen, but to be happened in such a short time, that was not what he got in his plan…

"Indië! I know you're there. Come in!" he yelled at the girl who was standing in front of the door all the time, unconsciously eavesdropped all his anger.

"Y-ya…" she came in with fear all over her face, slow but sure, she approached the Dutchman who was her colonizer. "W-what can I do for you, Meneer?" she asked in such a trembling voice, scared of what the Dutch probably wanted.

Netherlands just sat down in silent. His eyes stared sharply at the poor girl In front of him. Looked at her from top to toe, seeing her fear and emotion, he smirked. Ah, the pleasure of domination. She looked like a rabbit cornered by a wolf.

Tempted to see more of her fear, he raised his voice as he gave an order."Bring me beer, quick!" Then, as he was expected, the small body of her began to run, faster, faster… While managed her fear not to disturb her step. Her long skirt fluttered as she ran and her hair bun loosened, revealed her long black hair. But there's no time to take care of it. She thought hardly on her mind only to fulfill his order.

A moment after her leave, Netherlands let out a small chuckle. He felt funny for some reasons. That girl, she was actually strong, but her fear made her stayed by his side for more than three centuries. Well, it's not like he hates being with her anyway. On the contrary, he always enjoyed her company, his little Indië...

"Whether it's for the sake of the kingdom or not, letting go of you will make me troubled... " he gently smiled, which remained only for some seconds. He put on his usual straight face and raised from his chair. "Now, for the back-up plan..." He walked steadily to his private library.

o0o

Indonesia panted for the long run. She had arrived in the kitchen, now to grab some bottle of beer as Netherlands ordered her.

... Like she wanted to do it.

She frowned and sat on the chair. She felt really tired to do all the Dutch order, couldn't he give her a break?

"Ah, right." She stood up and walked to the cupboard, took some bottles of beers and a glass, then put it all on a tray. She checked it for the last time, now to return to his office. She walked along the corridor carefully, didn't want to make a mess since she knew that Netherlands wasn't in a good mood.

She was on her way to his office, when suddenly realized something.

"... where is everyone?" she looked around, he met no one on her way. Even though it was quite lively back then.

She had a bad feeling about this.

Quickly, he rushed to the Netherlands' office just to found out that he wasn't there. 'Where is he?' she thought, slightly panicked. She put the tray on the table and started to search for him.

"Meneer! Meneer!" she called and called while opened every door in the house. "Where are you?"

Suddenly a loud sound of guns was heard. "Kyaaa!" Indonesia surprised and ducked. What was that? Her eyes fixed to the direction where the sound came from. Slowly, she walked forward. She felt more and more nervous as she took her step further. But then...

"Hmmmph!" Someone covered her mouth and dragged her along. Her capturer power was too big that she couldn't even struggle.

"Shht!" A familiar voice hissed on her ear. "Be quiet." He whispered softly while releasing his hand. Indonesia looked at the tall man beside her. "Meneer?" His face signed that something terrible has happened. "What happened?" she whispered.

"No time for explanation." He replied briefly. "You should run away from here. I have Suriname and the other escaped already, now only you who left."

She looked at his serious face. It wasn't a joke. She knew it already. But, still... "How about—hummph!" Netherlands' big hand covered her mouth for the second time. "No need to worry about me, now, GO!" He pushed Indonesia away hardly, so hard that she felt a bit shocked from the impact.

She stood up and nodded her head, then ran away as ordered.

Netherlands sighed in relief, 'At least she survived'. Quickly and skillfully, he prepared his Madsen gun. Now to finish the source of this chaos.

"Germany..." he growled, his green eyes flashed with anger.

**...To Be Continued...**


End file.
